topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Prime Minister Fujiwara
Origins: Code: Breaker Alias/Aka(also known as): The leader of Eden Classification: Human Threat level: Tiger Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Can burn away special powers, Drain life force, Destroy matter, Burn the target on a cellular level along with his soul, Illusion Creation, Flames that can't be extinguished , Master swordsman Physical strength: Large building level+ (Via power-scaling) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Large building+ (Injured Toki) Durability: Large building+ Speed: Speed of Light Intelligence: Genius. Stamina: High. Range: Dozens of meters Weaknesses: Using the power of the seven flames too much is a burden to Ogami's arm, causing it to burst in fire along with Fujiwara. Standard equipment: None Noteworthy techniques and abilities Advanced Control of Force of Life: He has had the ability to control his life force which is how he hasn't changed in one hundred years, but is not perfectly clear if this is natural or from adapting Ogami's arm. Partial manipulation of Pandora's Box: After he released the nullification energy trapped within the box, he demonstrated limited control of the energy, though he stated can't fully control it. Flames Of Purgatory: Later on it is revealed that Fujiwara has Ogami Rei's arm and has partial control of the seven flames. * Satan's Blaze: To create, manipulate and generate blue flames that can not be extinguished. It is considered the strongest power in Code:Breaker mainly because the original user, The Emperor was able to kill thousands of evil with it and no known Special Power as of yet is capable of negating the power. It is said to be the Flame of Satan because its power is considered not something that can be created through nature, unlike other abilities. It is said to completely destroy people, body and soul, and turn them into fire spirits. It represents the sin of wrath. * Belphegor, the "Blaze Of Limbo" : To create, manipulate and generate black flames that can not be extinguished. It is said that it can burn the Deadly Sin, Sloth. The flames can "burn away" special abilities and nullify their effects. Therefore, the flames can act as an effective defense and offense against other user's special powers, including those affecting the user. However, these flames can not burn someone physically like Satan's Blaze. * Mammon, the "Dichromatic Twin Flame of the Netherworld: Mammon's first form was that of a twin-headed beast, which was able to destroy all of Heike's clones by causing a massive explosion. In his battle with Fujiwara Toki, Ogami Rei showed to have full control over Mammon and could summon its true form: the Dichromatic Twin Flamberges of the Netherworld. In its true form, the hot blue flame and cold yellow flame can interact, making the temperature differences change the air pressure, which creates a gigantic whirlwind of scorching heat. The sin it represents is Greed. * Beelzebub, the "Achromatic Catharsis Flame of Purgatory" : It is an invisible flame that can surpass 1500 degrees Celsius in heat. However, Ogami Rei does not have complete mastery over it and cannot bring out its true form. In its true form, it fuses with Rei and creates an armor of flame that can not be seen. It also launches the flame in the air and it comes down like rain on the battlefield. It burns the Sin of Gluttony. * Leviathan, the "Argenteous Phantom Flame of Hades" : The silver flame which severs all matter. Its true form is an ice dragon that creates ice by rapidly absorbing all the heat in the area. The sin it burns is Envy. * Asmodeus, the "Iridescent Explosive Flame of Hell" : Traps people in an eternal illusion of lust. It is also capable of creating large explosions and is especially handy against Sound users. It chemically reacts with the alloy around it, causing it to burn in many colors. The sin it burns is Lust. Category:Male Category:Code: Breaker Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Energy manipulator Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Bad Category:Dark attribute Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Animanga